


You'll Have Me

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because I personally think it's one of the cutest damn things I ever wrote, Fluff, I found an old drabble I wrote a long time ago, Look y'all, M/M, Romance, Trickster - Freeform, and now I'm posting it here, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe, instead of being found by Ruby after Dean's demise to Lilith's hellhounds, Sam is instead found by Loki, the Trickster. Rather than try to kill Loki -- which would be well deserved, after Mystery Spot -- Sam is taken under the Norse god's wing and ends up falling in love. He thinks he knows Loki pretty well, until the night he accidentally unleashes Lucifer to the world, and Loki reveals the last secret he's been keeping.





	You'll Have Me

Sam Winchester has admitted that he has done some unforgivable things in his lifetime. Running away from his father when he was twelve, for one thing. Writing those stories about hunting werewolves when he was in that English class, nearly exposing their family business. And running away to Stanford was nearly the top of the list.

But he figured those were nothing compared to falling in love with the Trickster.

He wasn’t even sure how it happened. After what happened at the Mystery Spot he figured he would hate the Trickster for all eternity. After all, he had killed Dean over a hundred times, so that was as good of an excuse as any, right?

But then Dean had been killed by Lilith’s hellhounds and Sam had been alone, so painfully aware of his brother’s absence that he had dived into hunting and booze to try and avoid the raging grief. When the Trickster had appeared during a hunt, Sam had half in mind to kill the bastard once and for all. Instead, he had seen sympathetic eyes and experienced open, comforting arms. Under the Trickster’s influence, he had a peaceful dreamless sleep that night. When he awoke the next morning, he found himself in a lavish hotel with a full breakfast waiting, as well as a demigod who proceeded to woo the hunter into falling for him.

And Sam fell hard. Sure, there were the few quirks of Loki’s that he found to be a bit unsettling. His pranks, for one thing, varied amongst the victims. One afternoon while stitching himself up from a hunt against a Wendigo, Loki had popped up onto the bed beside him, tickled pink about the pedophile’s nuts he had exploded. And his obsession with sugar surely wasn’t very healthy either, even if he was an immortal being with a great dental plan.

But Loki was good to Sam. He seemed determined to make up for his earlier behavior, being there for Sam whenever he had a nightmare, comforting him every time Dean’s death hit him like a tidal wave. He made Sam laugh with his antics and the sex was amazing in itself.

When Dean had returned from Hell, Sam knew that he might not approve of his relationship with the Trickster, so he kept it to himself. Dean wasn’t homophobic, not in the least, but he most certainly would hold a grudge against Loki for Mystery Spot. Loki seemed to understand the predicament and made himself a bit scarce, unless he and Sam had made plans to meet together every once in a while. Truly, Sam felt a bit more happy, even with the threat of the impending Apocalypse looming over their heads.

But now Sam had really fucked up. Killing Lilith was supposed to be the end of their problems. Once she was gone, then things could possibly slow down. The angels could leave them alone and Dean could stop walking around as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Killing Lilith was not supposed to unlock the Cage and unleash Lucifer in all his glory.

Sam heaved a sigh and buried his face into his hands. After escaping the chapel, he had taken off, leaving Dean behind. He couldn’t bear to see the look of betrayal in his brother’s eyes again. Running away again, going incognito, that seemed to be his only plan so far. Hiding in an old motel just outside of South Dakota, he began to plan out his options.

Suddenly the bed dipped behind him and a familiar voice spoke up. “Hey there kiddo.”

“Loki.” Sam looked up wearily to see the familiar demigod sitting there Indian style, those whiskey colored eyes trained on him. “I fucked up.”

“Yeah you did,” Loki agreed.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. I’m not holding it against you Samsquatch. Everyone makes mistakes.”

Sam gave a humorless chuckle. Yeah, sure, everyone made mistakes. But no one made mistakes like Sam Winchester made mistakes. “I’ve doomed the entire world Loki. Everyone is gonna die under Lucifer’s hand and it’s all my fault.”

“Hey. None of that now.” Loki moved closer and wrapped his arms around Sam’s middle. “You didn’t know about Lilith being the final seal. Barely anyone knew. Hell, I didn’t even know. If I had, I would have warned you.”

“I was so bent on revenge that I’ve destroyed everything!”

“Sammy,” Loki cooed. “Calm down, kiddo, everything is gonna work out in the end. Don’t you worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it? Loki, no one will help us! Except for Castiel, none of the angels care about this happening! There’s no one to help us!”

“I’m here. I can help you.”

“You don’t think Lucifer will go after the other pagan gods now that he’s walking free?”

“Oh there’s no doubt in my mind that he’ll go after them. He’s determined to gain control over everything and he’s prepared to kill anyone who stands in his way, even if those cowards will back away quietly.” Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. “But he might be more interested in certain others…”

“Like me and Dean?”

“…And me.”

“What?” Sam looked at the Trickster in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

Loki sighed again and reluctantly moved back a little. “Sam, I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

“This almost sounds like a break up conversation…” Sam didn’t want to deal with a break up on top of everything else. He loved Loki, the demigod had been one of the best things in his life. He wasn’t prepared to let him go yet.

“I’m not breaking up with you. Although you might leave me first.” Loki ran his fingers through his dark blond hair with a slight frown. “I’m not really a Trickster… I’m known as _the_ Trickster, but I’m not really one. It was more of a new face for me.”

“No riddles. Please Loki, my brain is already feeling kinda fried.”

The Trickster looked at him steadily. “Gabriel,” he said. “My real name is Gabriel.”

It took a few moments for Sam to make the connection. “The archangel?”

“The one and only.”

“I…I don’t understand…”

“I guess then I’ll have to explain.” Gabriel leaned back against the headboard and made a candy bar appear out of thin air. “The Apocalypse isn’t that terrible as people may claim. It was like Sunday dinner when I was still up above in the clouds with my siblings. Micheal and Lucifer were always going at it until the last showdown, with dear ol’ Mikey throwing Luci into the Cage on our Father’s orders. Then there was prophecy about the newest one coming and everyone was fighting.” His eyes held thousands of years of sadness. “I couldn’t stand having to watch my family fight. I ran away from home. Made my own little corner of the world, got a face transplant and started passing myself off as Loki, Trickster Norse god. Worked out pretty well in my favor.”

“What changed then?” Sam asked, still a bit in shock that this was happening.

Gabriel huffed a little in laughter. “What changed? I met a couple of smart ass hunters who thought they could _out trick_ a _Trickster_! I knew they were special, different, but in a good way. So after they left the college thinking I was dead, I followed them for a while. Got to know them.” His eyes softened as he looked at Sam. “I fell in love with one. And after trying to give the stubborn jackass a wake up call, I decided that I wanted only to give the best for him. So that’s exactly what I did.”

There was silence for a while as Sam slowly processed this. Then he looked up at the demigod— no, _archangel_ — with a sensation of confusion even stronger than before. “So you’re the most well known archangel in existence and you didn’t even try to help out to stop this from happening?”

“I did try. Oh I tried real hard. I tried to convince you to stop hunting, to let me take care of you, give you the life you wanted. You said no when Dean came back. You returned to hunting by his side. So I tried to influence you into staying away from Ruby, to stop drinking demon’s blood but you kept doing it. I did what I could to protect you, Sam, to keep you alive.” Gabriel sat up and leaned forward, his expression intense. “I only lied to you about my identity. Everything else I ever did for you, it was real and it was the truth. I do love you Sam Winchester and I’ll be damned if I let you deal with this alone.”

“So what are you saying?” Sam asked. He had a good idea how this was going down but he wanted to hear it from Gabriel himself, was desperate to hear the archangel give confirmation.

Gabriel looked down at his hands before he shook his sleeve out and an angel blade slipped into his hand. It looked like the one Castiel had, except instead of silver the blade was gold and there were Enochian phrases along the hilt. “I hid away for far too long. Lucifer is out of his Cage and Micheal will be on the warpath. I like this planet, I like most of the people in it.” He stood up and looked at Sam with fierce love and determination in his gaze. “You don’t only have Castiel on your side. I’ll be here too, whenever you need me.”

Sam felt like his ribcage had expanded as he was suddenly able to breathe easier. He got to his feet and pulled Gabriel into a passionate kiss, locking their mouths together firmly. He reveled in the warmth the archangel’s body pressed against his, holding the smaller form as close as he possibly could. And once again, he got the feeling that he was safe, as long as Gabriel was near.

Sure, the Apocalypse was a terrible thing and he was still the one who was at blame for pushing it into motion. Sure, he had done terrible things to do so. But he still had his lover by his side, who was willing to do all he could to protect him and give him the life he deserved. The life they both deserved. So maybe, as long as he had Gabriel, and Dean and Bobby and maybe even Castiel, then who said that the world was ending so soon?

He was a Winchester, dammit, and he was going to go down fighting.


End file.
